The 12 Drinks of Beercules
There are fours kinds of people in the world. Those who know how to party, those who can hold their liquor and those who can count while toasted. You are Beercules and I the great God who wrote this list of nightmares do hereby challenge you to your 12 labours. See below your tasks. Drink up my dude. Note: These tasks must be finished before the exam period begins. # A cold morning. Sit down and think about what you’re about to do. Crack open a cold one with your mates take a long sip and say, “We the dudes are about to do something profoundly stupid.” They must then respond with, “We’ll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again.” You’re off to a great start. Don’t hurt yourself # Slay the hydra. Take flaming shots. First one, then two, then four until you can’t continue # Jager Tag. Give your friends each some Jaggr bombs. Then chase them down. When you catch one of them you must drink the shot. Rinse and repeart # Drunk scavenger hunt. This one is pretty self explanatory. Get one of your sober friends to hide items around campus then you must find them while sloshed. # Drunk Science. Build a baking soda volcano. After as much alcohols as you can. # Day at camp. Spend twenty four hours on the roof of a school building without getting caught. Each person must have a keg or a similar amount of hard liquor. Vomiting means you have to try again # Feche la vache. Get a friend to hide a stuffed cow or raw beef it’s up to you on top of the lighthouse then you must get it and return it to watson hall. Note: If you are completely sober during this step you are disqualified # Sat’days Fo’ Da Bois. Steal a mates drink while you are out a pub and drink it without them noticing. They must be in the same room at the time, within 2 meters. Bonus points if you’re both at the same table. # I’m Collon McGregor Gimme your belt. You must attain a random person’s belt. Note: Thou canst not be less than three drinks in while attempting this. # Crush a mad Dew. You must take all of the empty cans that you have collected over the preceding nine weeks and crush them in under ten minutes. Or you can at least make a valiant attempt you mad bastard. Sober crushing just isn’t the same, have fun. # Apple of my eye. You must eat one apple for every cider you drink today. (Hint: There will be cider involved) At least one cider every hour for twelve hours. # You’ve made it this far my dude. You deserve something special. Go to a party, have fun (Drunk people don’t want tea ;)) You must scream at the top of your lungs “I am Beercules!” (Hercules but with a Beer instead of a Her) whenever someone asks for your name. Get drunk enough to have a hangover then the next day you’ll need hair of dog. Drink whatever you got left. Once you have completed this task you are truly worthy of this Bar. Let any who see know what you are your liver have gone through together.